


Без Йена

by Melarissa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки скучает по Йену. Очень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без Йена

**Author's Note:**

> Художественное оформление выполнено не мной. Открывать осторожно, содержит недетский контент.
> 
> 38.media.tumblr.com/9258d8bebc967291b2598388df951f02/tumblr_nj5poy2Bfd1s0hzsvo3_250.gif  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/67161a43f5ef04da3080b0f28a7e8587/tumblr_nkx9h1Pxpn1u78w53o1_500.gif

Это их объятие перед тем, как Йен на семьдесят два часа уйдет за белую решетку, закрывающую вход в психиатрическое отделение, напоминает Микки последнее желание перед казнью. Он тянет время, не желая выпускать Йена из кольца своих рук, мечтая не отдавать его никогда и никому. Он готов сам лучше вернуться в тюрьму для малолетних, сутками пялиться в зарешеченное окно, и при случае, пялить тех, кто не умеет как следует давать сдачи, но не оставлять Йена в этой гребаной дурке. Последний взгляд Рыжика, пустой и направленный будто вовнутрь, который тот бросает на Микки через плетение тонких прутьев решетки, прожигает у него где-то глубоко внутри дыру. Сначала она напоминает черную точку на листе бумаги, под которым держат огонек зажигалки. Бумага обугливается там, где пламя выше всего, потом появляется отверстие, а вокруг него расползаются в стороны черные, рваные края. 

Запершись дома, Микки ищет, чем заполнить неожиданно образовавшуюся внутри него пустоту. Он вовсе не готов отпустить Йена, никакой Евгений, ни, тем более Светлана, не смогут заставить его избавиться от вещей, в складках которых можно отыскать темно-рыжие волоски, ткань которых хранит сладкий аромат Йена.

После посещения лечебницы дыра внутри Микки растет, она превращается в черную воронку, которая засасывает в себя все, что его окружает, спрессовывает и перемалывает, обесценивая и лишая смысла. Всем существом Микки завладевает сосущая, жадная тоска по Йену: сумасшедшему, перевозбужденному, на взводе, на взлете, на изломе. Йену, напоминающему крутейшую «марку», ударную дозу кокса, которые превращают серо-сухой мир в океан красок и веселья. Бледный, осунувшийся парень, которого он оставил в клинике, похож на кого угодно, но не на него. И Микки теперь как пустой сосуд, который неожиданно обрек разум и желает быть наполненным.

Светлану он выкинул на улицу вместе с мелким ублюдком, застав ее собирающей вещи Йена в мусорный мешок. Мэнди переехала в другой штат, а братья как-то не в счет. Он совершенно один. Валяясь на кровати, Микки выдувает дюжину банок пива за раз, ощущая, что вот-вот то ли блеванет, то ли лопнет. Однако ненавистная дыра только растет, а в переполненный желудок ничего больше не лезет.

На следующий день он действует умнее, заменяя пиво на виски: объем меньше, а КПД больше. Дома пусто, Микки валяется на полу в обнимку с парадным кителем Йена, уткнувшись в него лицом. От воротника пахнет потом; он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не начать жадно вылизывать шершавую ткань. Просто обнимает, прижимает к себе и, уткнувшись в нее лицом, отчаянно дышит.

В доме Милковичей обязательно должны быть другие вещи Йена, ведь он успел вырвать мешок из рук Светланы, когда она уже выносила его к мусорным контейнерам. Да и по комнатам еще много чего разбросано. Микки мечтает найти целую груду, свалить кучей, свить из них гнездо и навсегда улечься в него. Он распахивает двери шкафов, заглядывает под кровати, роется в корзине для белья, пытаясь отыскать как можно больше вещей Йена. Находит пару футболок, нестиранные носки, а под своей кроватью скомканные трусы с сухим, заскорузлым пятном спереди. Оно смутно пахнет спермой, и легкий отголосок знакомого запаха не хуже электрошокера бьет по рецепторам. Микки со стоном сжимает свой почти мгновенно затвердевший член. Он опять чувствует себя пустым: разверзшей свою пасть пропастью под ногами, бездной океана, жерлом потухшего вулкана, в который некому плеснуть лавы.

Он должен хоть чем-то заткнуть эту дыру, иначе она засосет его окончательно.  
Среди хлама и поломанных бит Микки находится здоровенную резиновую елду из одного из украденных Йеном чемоданов. Подкидывая ее на ладони, он вспоминает, как Йен гонялся за ним, держась за резиновую мошонку, а кормившая Евгения Светлана смеялась, глядя на них. Уже тогда эта штука в руках Йена казалась здоровенной, а сейчас перед его осоловелыми глазами покачивает резиновой головкой гигантский монстр. Микки надеется, что этой штуки хватит, чтобы заткнуть в себе галактическую дыру под названием «Без Йена». 

Хоть Микки и пьян, но соображает, что дилдо неплохо бы предварительно помыть. Под струями воды резиновый член блестит так, словно истекает смазкой. Микки становится дурно - ему противна это подделка из латекса, он хочет, чтобы его задницу немедленно заполнил горячий, крепкий член Йена. Мелькает мысль, что таблетки, которыми пичкают в психушке, наверняка отбили у его парня всякое желание к хорошему траху. При мысли об этом у Микки на глаза наворачиваются слезы, рука соскальзывает, когда он пытается раскатать презерватив по головке размером побольше детского кулака. Вторая резинка оказывается наконец там, где нужно, но ее не хватает на всю длину. Микки думает, что ему и не надо больше, он достает тюбик смазки, недавно украденный в одном из драгсторов и уже почти пустой, и бросает его вместе с дилдо на кровать. Пока он раздевается, шатаясь и неловко путаясь в штанинах, он смотрит куда угодно, только не туда, где валяется его сегодняшняя замена Йена. Он все же ложится на спину, чувствуя себя почти предателем. Они трахались на этой кровати в первый раз, быстро и нервно, переполненные адреналином и неожиданно прорвавшимся желанием. Йен слишком сильно сжимал пальцы у Микки на бедрах, так что пару часов спустя на них появились синяки. Сейчас нет ни синяков, ни ощущения растянутости, ни блаженного отупения после отката. Сейчас есть только холодная пустота, требующая заполнения.

Микки хватает тюбик, слишком резко открывает крышечку и так сильно сдавливает его, что большая порция смазки плюхается ему на живот. Она такая холодная, что все тело мгновенно покрывается гусиной кожей. Микки опускает пальцы на живот и тянет смазку ниже, походя задевая уже почти опавший член. Очко тугое и неподатливое, собственные пальцы ощущаются неловкими и корявыми, когда Микки с усилием проталкивает их внутрь. Никакого удовольствия, чистая механика. Анус неохотно поддается, впуская два пальца до основания. Неудобно вывернув кисть, он их сгибает, пытаясь достать до простаты, и его бьет легкий разряд возбуждения. Сосредоточенно сопя и морщась, он продолжает растягивать сам себя, добиваясь в конце концов того, что уже три пальца движутся в нем относительно свободно. Запястье сводит, и он вытаскивает руку, брезгливо обтерев ее о простыню. Даже думать тошно о том, что он собирается делать, смотреть на этот резиновый член – еще гаже. Микки, не глядя, выдавливает на вершину дилдо порцию лубриканта, небрежно растирает ее ладонью и приставляет головку к входу.

Это больно. Он чувствует себя девственником: такой же тугой, как будто его впервые берут в зад. Дилдо поначалу скользит между ягодицами, минуя дырку. Микки еще шире раздвигает ноги и бесится от собственного бессилия настолько, что готов уже швырнуть эту поебень об стену, но, наконец, как-то ловко надавливает, и головка протискивается внутрь. Она не просто большая, она огромная, она гигантская, это просто какая-то гребаная дубина. Микки морщится от боли и с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы тут же не выдернуть ее обратно. Ему кажется, что дилдо распирает почти до горла, а он еще и на четверть не вставил себе; член опадает окончательно и вяло лежит на лобке, Микки задевает его, когда пытается выебать себя. Оставив хер торчать в заднице, он неловко переваливается на бок, а потом встает на карачки. Сцепив зубы, он принимается раскачивать искусственный член, пытаясь ввернуть его поглубже.

Ему удается протолкнуть дилдо лишь наполовину, когда у него уже буквально глаза лезут на лоб от усердия, жесткого давления и боли в анусе, а дыра внутри грудной клетки так ничем и не заполняется. Она становится только больше, и, когда Микки с воплем впихивает член в себя еще на несколько сантиметров, и когда он с раздражением выдирает его из задницы и падает боком на кровать, тяжело дыша и смаргивая непрошенные слезы. Резиновыми хуями, пальцами, бесполезной дрочкой ЭТУ дыру в себе не заполнишь.

***

Проходит несколько дней, Микки продолжает заливать себя алкоголем до краев, однако это мало помогает. В какие-то моменты он просто вырубается, переставая ощущать что-либо вообще, но облегчения это приносит мало. Остальное время где-то в его голове мерзкий голосок продолжает нашептывать, напоминая о Йене. О том, как он смеется, хмурится, дотрагивается до него, Микки - целует, кусает, тянет за волосы, обнимает за плечи, ставит подножки и падает вместе с ним на кровать, вставляет ему и трахает в идеальном ритме. О том, как звучит дыхание Йена, какие на вкус его пальцы, как пахнут волосы за левым ухом, какие у него острые коленки и сколько веснушек между лопатками.

Будь проклято все - Дебби права. Такие воспоминания не смыть ни чистым спиртом, ни даже Фрэнковой амброзией, разве что очистителем для труб, но глотать его Микки пока не собирается. Поэтому он швыряет гитару на пол, натягивает первые попавшиеся штаны, футболку и куртку, отыскивает носки, кажется, разные, и сует ноги в кроссовки.

Йен похож на гребаную спящую красавицу с ебаными тенями от ресниц на бледных щеках, с намертво сжатыми губами. Он ждет и не ждёт одновременно, предоставляя Микки выбор. Но ему не нужен ебучий выбор, ему, нахуй, вообще ничего не нужно. Ему нужен Йен, мать его, Галлагер. И поэтому он стягивает куртку и снимает кроссовки, наступая на задники:  
\- Извини, я припозднился.  
И в тот момент, когда Микки прикасается к Йену, когда он прижимает губы к его лбу, дыра внутри него исчезает, словно и не было ее никогда.


End file.
